The 2007 Molecular & Cellular Bioenergetics Gordon Research Conference (GRC) will be held at the Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire from June 17-22, 2007. The Conference provides to an interdisciplinary group of researchers and research trainees an important platform to present, discuss and debate most recent developments in major areas of molecular and cellular bioenergetics frontiers: structure-function, regulation, biogenesis and disfunction of electron transport chain components (redox complexes I-IV), F & V-type ATPases and cellular bioenergetics. As initially conceived, in 2005 and 2006 the program emphasized cellular bioenergetics and ATPases, respectively; in 2007 redox complexes will receive a moderate emphasis. The conference will have eight sessions with lectures and discussions, and one workshop-discussion to highlight hot topics and unpublished works displayed as posters. The traditional sessions covering the state-of-the-art high resolution structure, detailed mechanisms of function, regulation as well as subunit maturation and macromolecular assembly of energy transducing components and processes, and their dysfunctions, will be integrated and expanded will cellular and molecular bioenergetics. The program will include a session providing mechanistic understanding of electron-proton transfer and role of water, a session bridging together synthetic (organic mimick-peptides) and analytical (molecular dissection of components) approaches to energy transducing components. In addition, the highlight of the meeting will be a session probing the bio-nano-science interfaces in energy transduction and "omic" frontiers in mitochondrial biology, dedicated to Dr. Britton Chance. He is a hero of this field, and is an unprecedented role-model for science and scientists of all generations. Despite his advanced age, he has graciously agreed to be the guest of honor of the meeting. The meeting attendance might increase slightly over that of the last few years (~ 135 versus ~ 100 attendees). The GRC format with formal presentations/discussion periods in the mornings and evenings, and informal poster sessions in the afternoons, is very conducive for both formal and informal discussions, promoting interdisciplinary communications and collaborations. The Conference participants include not only leading scientists from universities, research institutes, government and industry around the world, but also a substantial number of younger researchers and research trainees (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]